Great Axe
The is an upgrade of the Hand Axe in with improved damage and allows you to gather a lot of faster than the Hand Axe, which is available at Age 2. Technical * The Great Axe is unlocked at Age 8 if the Hand Axe was chosen earlier at Age 2. * The Great Axe gathers 4 per swing for each . ** Gathers 7 Gold per swing when hitting a Gold Mine. * The Great Axe deals 35 Damage * The Great Axe does not reduce Movement Speed, causing it to be the same speed as the Tool Hammer. * The Great Axe has an attack speed of 0.4 seconds. * The Great Axe has a shorter range than the Short Sword. * Turns into the Golden Great Axe when it has been used to gather 3,000 , and the Diamond Great Axe when used to gather 7,000 . The Ruby Great Axe can be obtained by gathering 12,000 . Strategy Using * Use the Great Axe to gather 4x faster than a Tool Hammer * Avoid using the Great Axe as a weapon when battling players who have a Short Sword, Katana or Polearm. Instead, use your if possible and use any or Traps that you have. * Pair the Great Axe with the Bow in order to collect Wood for arrows very fast and use the Bow as your . * In the event that it is impossible to escape an enemy, using the Great Axe as a Weapon is a viable option. Use your speed to quickly get close to your opponent. The Great Axe is equally matched with most other Weapons damage-wise but is inferior in range. Close the distance with a Boost Pad to negate the enemy's advantage. * Choose the Great Axe if you plan on doing a lot of building as it will allow you to gather the necessary Resources much faster while dealing with a considerable amount of damage as well. * Use the Great Axe to quickly gather Food in the event of a prolonged fight. * Use the Great Axe's high speed to run away from danger or to act as a "Shock Troop," a soldier who storms the enemy at blistering speeds ** Pairing with the Booster Hat and Shadow Wings is very useful for this effect. * Pair with the Miner's Helmet and find a spot where you can hit multiple Resources at once in order to really rack up Gold. * Pair with the Samurai Armor to gather about 30% faster * Pair with the Great Hammer, since the Great Axe's DPS, isn't that great. This will help you avoid death from Pit Traps and Spikes. * Try pairing with the Shield. Since the Great Axe's DPS isn't great for combat, use Traps and , and when your opponent is trapped, use the Wooden Shield to push them into a . Against * Due to its long-range, Katana is a good counter to Great Axe. Polearm is also ideal. ** Daggers are especially bad against Great Axe. *** That is not true if you can get them stuck in a Pit Trap, as then they will quickly kill the great Axe user. * Because the Great Axe does not have very high DPS, it is a good idea to trap a Great Axe user unless they have a Great Hammer. * Use Ranged Weapons to take down Great Axe users. Gold Variant Upon achieving 3,000 resources the Great Axe will become the Golden Great Axe. The Golden Great Axe is one of the easiest golden weapons to obtain because it gathers four resources per swing, making it considerably easier to gather 3k resources. Note that gold does not count towards the Golden Great Axe, though food from does. Like all Golden Weapons, the Golden Great Axe appears as a normal Great Axe in the player's inventory, though the axe itself turns a yellow color and becomes considerably larger with steeper curves in the blade. It deals with 38 damage per swing without hats or accessories. Diamond Variant The Diamond Great Axe is the diamond version of the normal/golden Great Axe. It deals a total of 41 damage without any hats/accessories. Like the Golden Great Axe, the Diamond Great Axe is an easy diamond tool to obtain due to the Great Axe's high resource gathering rate. It may be obtained by gathering 7,000 resources. The Diamond Great Axe takes on a completely different shape than the Golden Great Axe. Ruby Variant The Ruby Great Axe is the ruby version of the normal Great Axe. It deals Poison damage along with the damage of the diamond version like any other ruby weapon. The blades are similar to that of the Diamond Great Axe, but the blades are a bit longer, and there is a second set of sharp parts on the top, where a sharp blade pokes out. A golden ore is nestled in between the two blades. Real Life Equivalent * The Great Axe is simply a double-bladed axe, which, in medieval times, was a far more powerful weapon than a small Hand Axe, which explains the damage increase. It was also a very effective weapon and was commonly used, justifying the equal damage to a Short Sword. * When chopping down trees, however, a double-bladed axe is just as powerful as a hand axe, so this does not explain the increase in resource-gathering. Trivia * Earlier in the game, the Hand Axe was the Great Axe. * It takes 1.2 seconds to kill somebody with it. (Assuming they don't heal or have any modifiers, such as Soldier Helmet.) History * 0.68 - Added it to the game, Hand Axe previously had the name Great Axe so all previous changelog entries about it are referring to the Hand Axe. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_e.png Gallery